Follow the Wind
by Lightning-Storm-Dragon
Summary: The land of Pyrrhia is at war. Dragons everywhere are dying. Blood and tears have soaked the land. The dragonets are coming. However, the prophecized dragonets are not the only ones coming. Enter Starbolt, a young dragonet whose duty is the lead all the SwiftWings from Rocky Island to Pyrrhia in a hurricane. Will she succeed? Or will the legacy of the SwiftWings be lost forever?
1. Prologue

"But Sunray, we need you! Imagine if the SandWings all died!" Blaze desperately wailed at a light gray SwiftWing.

"No, Blaze. The SwiftWings will not take sides in the war." Queen Sunray shook her head and turned around.

"STOP! Guards! Don't let her leave!" Blaze cried. SandWing guards raised their lethal tail barbs in warning.

Sunray rolled her eyes and walked the opposite direction. All the guards scrambled in front of her and flashed their tail spikes again.

"Strike two." Blaze narrowed her eyes.

The blue-maned SwiftWing met the SandWing queen's gaze calmly. "This is no game." She opened her wings, and with a whoosh, went into the air.

"STRIKE THREE! SHE STRUCK OUT! GET THE MANGY FOOL!" Blaze screamed unintelligibly as she took flight too. The guards flew up into the air and gave chase, poisonous tail tips ready. As Queen Sunray rose higher in the sky, she stole worried glances at the approaching SandWing guards. The dragons flapped their wings at each other, trying to breathe at the height.

"You... come... with... US!" Blaze choked her sentence out between long breaths of air. "NOW!"

"No!" Sunray roared and focused on a tree beneath her. As the tree was uprooted, Blaze noticed the sudden concentration and gave the attack signal; SandWing guards charged at the SwiftWing queen.

"Back off!" The tree was now level with queen Sunray and the SandWings. She lashed out with the tree, knocking down two SandWing guards and getting one trapped in the tree branches.

"OH MY GOSH, GET HER!" Blaze screeched. The SandWing guards hesitantly came at the SwiftWing again. Once again, the SandWings fell.

Sunray smirked at the SandWing queen. "Hey queenie, no claws!" she taunted.

"Fine then!" Blaze glared at the hopeless guards. "Someday I will have you on my side!" the queen turned on a dime and flew away, her guards trailing behind her.

Sunray let out a sigh of relief and lowered herself to the ground. After placing the tree back in place, she flew off East, towards the SwiftWing kingdom, in the Diamond Spray area. The SwiftWings also had a piece of the mountains and all the forest area.

"Queen Sunray! Sunny!" a voice came from behind Queen Sunray.

"Oh hello, Mercury." Sunray turned around. Mercury was a small gray SwiftWing, with a blue stripe and a dark blue mane. "Bring a message to all the citizens of our kingdom. SandWings, world war. Pass it on."

"Going, going, gone." Mercury turned his gray tail and flew off speedy fast. He was one of the fastest fliers, thus he was a messenger.

Queen Sunray continued flying toward her palace. After five minutes of flying, plus snatching an extra cow, she arrived. The grand palace was made of tall columns and telekinesised rock from the mountains, with ivy crawling up the stone walls. Sunray landed on a landing pad and walked through a tunnel of rock and colored glass. Inside the palace was decorated with many assorted plants, all collected from kingdoms everywhere.

"Hello Queen Sunray!"

"Hey Sunny!"

"How ya doing?"

The dragons inside the palace all greeted the SwiftWing monarch. Sunray waved to a few dragons, but then slunk into her room. It was quite roomy there, with magnieficent animal skins as a bed, a large bookshelf and a desk with scattered papers and scrolls piled up on it.

"Now where did I put that batch of blank scrolls?" Queen Sunray mumbled to herself as she fumbled with her desk. "Ah ha, there it is. I really should clean this up a bit." She levitated a scroll with her claw. The queen sat herself at the desk and dipped a quill into a jar of ink.

_Monday, November 19, 2051. _Sunray wrote in her elaborate, rounded handwriting. _I'm afraid I bring bad news. The three SandWing princesses have started a world war in Pyrrhia. All SwiftWings are expected to leave. The Weather Patrol will be sent off to test weather conditions and find us a new home. May the odds be in our favor, Queen Sunray_.

Sunray finished off the last sentence and rolled up the scroll. She put it into a shelf labeled "Documents" and slumped onto her bed. In minutes, she was well asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Starbolt narrowed her eyes against the stinging wind and pressed on. two dragons on her right and three on the left, they flew in a 'V' shape in the storm. Lightning flashed on the dark gray sky, silhouetting them.

"Bank North!" the lead SwiftWing, Turquoi, yelled over the roar of the rain. The SwiftWings all tilted our wings and turned towards the North. Rain and wind battered their scales, threatening to pull them off course. It's probably the best job an energetic and adventurous dragonet like Starbolt could get, a member of the SwiftWing Weather Patrol. It's their duty to test weather conditions and even stop bad weather. That's where telekinesis comes in.

Turquoi made the tail signal to start, then the dragons scattered and positioned themselves. Starbolt flew over to her spot and hovered there with everyone else, beating their wings against the wind and rain. Then they focused hard. Soon, the gray clouds surrounding the SwiftWings started to separate and scatter. They went in opposite directions, each moving towards a body of water. They plunged into the icy cold water and disappeared.

"Come on! Job finished. Good work team, we can eat a cow on the way back to the camp." Turquoi swooped down. SwiftWings didn't have a palace, but rather a camp. They used to have a palace back in Pyhrria, but they didn't build a new one at Rocky Island. There's also a rumor that the reason the SwiftWings never built the palace was that Queen Sunray was planning on coming back to Pyhrria someday.

"Starbolt! Did you stop the storm? Didja? Didja?" Starbolt almost fell from the sky when she heard that voice.

"Hey, Nephele, what are you doing here? All the way out of camp?" Nephele was a light gray, orange striped, green maned SwiftWing hovering.

She shrugged. "Huntin'. Stuff. Just bored."

"Okay."

"Did you clear the storm?" Nephele piped up after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. It was totally awesome, we flew into the center and it was all rainy and windy and we dropped the clouds into other bodies of water."

"Good, we wouldn't want the SwiftWing festival to be rained out." Nephele nodded.

"Definitely not. It's the most important celebration of the SwiftWings!"

But little did they know they'd all be expecting something much worse.


End file.
